Metabolic processes in living organisms proceed according to an exact administration of chemical compounds that are manufactured and released throughout the organism. These chemical compounds control the function as well as the condition of vital organs, tissues and processes that sustain or exist within the organism. In many instances these chemical compounds can be found in the organisms fluids including blood as in the case of mammals. These chemical compounds in the blood are generically referred to as blood constituents.